


Sacrifice

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: First Aid doesn’t know where Pharma disappears to.
Relationships: Implied First Aid/Pharma, implied Pharma/Tarn
Kudos: 18





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on September 25, 2013 as “Drabble #61 - Pharma/First Aid.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on November 17, 2019. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

For all the space they had with only the three of them, Delphi always felt crowded. The weight of three lonely people stuck in a base together dragged them down into a spiral of mixed emotions.

Ambulon craved company, but was unnerved by First Aid. Pharma wanted attention, but despised Ambulon. Which left the CMO’s only other option for company as First Aid, who wanted nothing to do with Pharma and his late night drinking and unwanted touches. It meant the nurse spent a great deal of his time avoiding their CMO and trying to assure Ambulon he wasn’t crazy.

Most of the time.

At the moment, First Aid was furious because he couldn’t _find _Pharma. The nurse huffed as he stomped down the hall away from Pharma’s suite. It was the middle of the night cycle, and an emergency popped up that required the CMO’s attention. First Aid braced himself for late night teasing, but Pharma wasn’t around to receive the report. Ambulon was available to handle it, thankfully, but that didn’t excuse Pharma being absent from his room! This was the third time First Aid had checked tonight to see if he’d magically reappear.

No luck. First Aid smacked the side of his fist into the hall wall next to Pharma’s door and rubbed the side of his visor. He’d deal with it in the morning.

As he rounded the corner to the next hall, First Aid bumped into a familiar taller figure. Pharma’s face was drawn, and there were signs of energy exhaustion around the light flickering of his optics. He looked down at First Aid with a contemplative sort of expression that almost worried him.

“Pharma? We’ve been looking for you!” First Aid asked. He gripped his hands at his side, and tried to stay firm. He could reprimand his CMO if he was feeling pity for him! No matter how tired he looked. “Where have you been?”

“It’s not important,” Pharma said around the smile growing on the side of his face. First Aid gaped behind his face-plate. Was Pharma serious? He couldn’t brush things off that easily! Pharma set a tool kit on the hallway counter shelf, and stretched out his shoulder. “What did you need?”

“It’s too late now,” First Aid said, “I’ve already given it to Ambulon, but it would have been better if you’d been here. It’s your job! You’re the CMO, Pharma. You can’t disappear in the middle of the night without telling someone. You owe it–”

Pharma slammed his hand into the wall at the side of First Aid’s helm. Exhaustion still weighed his form down, but the fire had returned to his eyes. Every inch that he had on First Aid was put to use as he towered over the nurse. First Aid’s spark contracted under the attention, and the focus of Pharma’s gaze. “I owe neither Delphi nor you _nothing_, nurse. You have no idea what I do for this base. You have no idea what I sacrifice for you and that wretch Ambulon, so do not tell me what I can and can not do. Is that understood?

"If anything,” Pharma continued, sending a shiver down First Aid’s spine with the intensity of his voice. “It’s you who owes me.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” First Aid asked, gathering himself. He stared Pharma right back down. “What do I owe you?”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Just what I want, I mean,” Pharma said, cycling air heavily through his vents. He took his hand from the wall, and placed it on First Aid’s cheek. He rubbed the face plate in a circle with his thumb, before dropping his hand. He turned away, and walked down the hall to his empty quarters. “No one appreciates the work that I do.”

There were scrapes and dents on Pharma’s back. They silenced any response First Aid may have had. Scraped paint like that is something Pharma would never have permitted to linger, let alone a dent. _What had happened? Was he injured? _Pharma disappeared behind his hab-suite door, and it clicked tightly with a lock.

First Aid ran cryptic words through his head as he leaned against the wall. _Pharma._ First Aid touched the tip of his face-plate where Pharma’s feather light touches embraced his cheek. _Just where did you go?_


End file.
